


Salvator mundi

by DFox, WTF_History_Porn_2020



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drama, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_Porn_2020/pseuds/WTF_History_Porn_2020
Summary: Леонардо да Винчи некоторое время служил инженером в войсках Борджиа.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Leonardo da Vinci
Kudos: 3
Collections: WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты G - PG-13





	Salvator mundi

Он говорит быстро, а ходит еще быстрее, и свита за ним едва поспевает, даром, что сплошь состоит из кондотьеров, похожих на сыромятные ремни, и проворных, будто вьюрки, дипломатов. Он надрезает гранат ножом и, разломив надвое, протягивает Леонардо.

Тот принимает половину сочного плода с глубоким поклоном, будто знак наивысшей почести.

— Благодарю, ваша милость.

Борджиа смеется его словам, как чрезвычайно смешной шутке, — заразительным смехом юноши, который уверен в своем бессмертии и всемогуществе.

Так мог бы смеяться юный Адонис до того, как познал душную июльскую тяжесть Венериного влечения. Так мог бы смеяться Давид, наступивший на грудь поверженному Голиафу.

На губах Борджиа остается гранатовый сок.

— Не угодно ли взглянуть на чертежи новых машин, ваша милость?

— Вы поистине неутомимы, мессир Леонардо.

В голосе Борджиа ничем не прикрытое восхищение. Он может себе позволить и это, как раньше — позволял носить черный плащ кондотьера вместо кардинальской мантии.

Чезаре Борджиа может все, и ни в чем ему нет преград — так видит себя молодость, с детства обласканная всепрощением.

Леонардо разворачивает чертежи.

Борджиа закусывает яркую, испачканную гранатом губу, склоняет голову набок, разглядывая бумаги с птичьим любопытством.

У его свиты вытягиваются и скучнеют лица.

Горелка коптит и мигает, и взгляд Борджиа мерцает, или это только так кажется, когда он говорит:

— Для этих машин мне понадобится отдельная армия, мессир Леонардо.

— Брось, Чезаре, — говорит высоким голосом юноша за правым плечом Борджиа. Он тоньше, выше и еще моложе, но в нем нет ни капли той бьющей через край жизни, что есть у его брата. — Это всего лишь машины для спагетти. Разве ты за это ему платишь?

Борджиа поворачивается так быстро, что его брат едва успевает отступить.

— Это тоже война, Жоффре. Накормить голодного — порой куда верней, чем отнять у сытого.

  
***

Леонардо вспоминает эти слова, когда вместе с Борджиа въезжает в очередной покоренный им город. Изможденные, похожие на обтянутые кожей скелеты, люди встречают их на коленях.

— Христос накормил голодных пятью хлебами, — говорит новоявленный властитель еще одного города задумчиво, когда они после ужина остаются одни. — Мне же понадобилось пять возов. 

Леонардо пьет молча, его мучает жажда, а перед глазами стоит лицо женщины, прижимающей к груди мертвого младенца.

Леонардо не может себе ответить на простой вопрос: убил ее Борджиа или спас?

  
***

— Они отказались подчиниться, — говорит Борджиа, и голос у него чужой, надтреснутый, словно дурного качества кубок.

Приходится выбирать дорогу между трупов, а ими, будто брусчаткой, выстлана каждая улица мертвого города.

— Таковы законы войны, мессир Леонардо, — говорит Борджиа, — понимаете?

В городе такая тишина, что голос отскакивает от домов, как набитый конским волосом мяч от ракетки. 

Леонардо кивает и натягивает поводья:

— Я должен ехать, ваша милость.

И отвечает на незаданный вопрос:

— Карта этой местности пока не составлена.

Фонтан на центральной площади очень оригинально устроен.

Запах крови и разлагающейся плоти преследует Леонардо еще несколько дней.

***

— Я ждал вас, мессир Леонардо.

Под глазами у Чезаре Борджиа круги, а на губах — все та же беспечная улыбка. Вот только взгляд — и тут Леонардо не может ошибаться — у Борджиа взгляд человека, который заглянул в бездну. Он делает вид, что не знает страха, но Леонардо хорошо известно: страх рождается быстрее, чем все остальное.

Он тщательно и долго капает воском на края листа, прежде чем прикрепить карту к стене.

Болонья, Фаэнца, Форли, Чезена, Римини и Пезаро — все нанесены на пергамент, и каждая миля скрупулезно подсчитана и промерена.

Имола — в центре этого круга, а в самом сердце Имолы — они. Только они двое.

— Три четверти моей армии взбунтовалось, а Синьория лишь шлет туманные уверения в дружбе, — говорит Борджиа спокойно, наливая вина — себе и Леонардо.

— Вот здесь, ваша милость, есть тайный ход.

Тонкая нить ведет за стены Имолы — к свободе и мести.

Борджиа усмехается.

— Благодарю, мой друг. Я сумею поджечь землю под ногами этих глупцов. Вы со мной?

Леонардо хочет сказать, что его контракт уже истек, но в последний миг все же пожимает протянутую руку — как равный.

**Author's Note:**

> Salvator mundi — Спаситель мира, название одной из картин Леонардо да Винчи.


End file.
